k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
The Story of Yatogami Kuroh Begins Here
The Story of Yatogami Kuroh Begins Here (unofficial nameThe chapter was released without a cover and a title.) is the first chapter of K: Stray Dog Story. Young swordsman Kuroh Yatogami has been tasked with an important assignment by his now-deceased master, Ichigen Miwa: locate the future Colorless King and kill him should he prove to be evil. But before setting out on this quest, Kuroh must retrieve Miwa's former sword, Kotowari. Summary In front of a tall waterfall, Kuroh Yatogami stands on a nearby cliff, thinking to himself about how he has yet to gain the right to the sword Kotowari. Declaring that today will be the day, Kuroh gets himself ready for battle. Stating that he will defeat it, he dives into the water below. Kuroh recalls how his master Ichigen told him that should the next colorless king be declared evil by him, he should kill him. To do this, he must become worthy and find Kotowari, which was sealed away due to its power. Admitting to his unreasonable demands, Ichigen states how this will be his last. While swimming, Kuroh finds the sword sheathed. Approaching the sword, the nearby rock formation begins changing into a large monster which blocks his path. The monster asks if he wants the sword so badly he'd come for it despite knowing the outcome of their battle. Kuroh charges his attack against the monster, but before he can completely generate his attack, the monster attacks him and traps him inside its attack. After some time, Kuroh walks away the waterfall, disappointed at being unable to defeat the monster. At his former master's house, Kuroh questions himself what he is lacking and asks Ichigen what he is exactly supposed to do. Later, while eating, Kuroh thinks he is just too weak and a part of him assumed it would still be alright for him to return to that house even after failing to defeat the monster. The next day, after listening to Ichigen's words recorded in his voice recorder, Kuroh thanks Watanabe, who is an old lady that lives nearby his master's house, for paying a visit. Kuroh asks Watanabe to look after the house since he will be away from it, and apologizes for the inconvenience. Watanabe says she doesn't mind it, but asks if Kuroh is really going on a quest to hone his skills. Kuroh replies that he will go on a journey to "strike down all that is raw and unpolished" within himself. Watanabe asks him what will he do if he fails to beat the opponent after his journey and Kuroh replies that as a penance for being unable to carry out Ichigen's wishes, he would kill himself. Watanabe says that the Ichigen Miwa she knew would never ask Kuroh for that. Later when Watanabe sets off, Kuroh thinks of what the old lady said. That night, in front of his former master's grave, Kuroh swears that he will complete the final task Ichigen gave him as the pupil who looked up to him and the son that was saved by him. Kuroh says he'll be on his way and lifts his suitcase, but his voice recorder falls. After hearing and understanding Ichigen's words from the voice recorder, Kuroh heads to the waterfall and releases an attack which cuts the water into two, carving him a path to the monster. The monster belittles Kuroh, but Kuroh walks towards the monster and says that he might never be able to defeat him, and that his master once said that in trying to beat the opponent, he will only find himself locked in a cage of a certain defeat. Kuroh states that he will not fight the monster, but instead, he will accept him and try to understand him because they are the same. Kuroh realizes that the monster was just his reflection and takes the Kotowari. Characters In Order of Appearance #Kuroh Yatogami #Ichigen Miwa (flashback) #Watanabe Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Chapters